


Pretty Lyrical

by antaeganist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, M/M, and iwaoi, but also oiakaa, hints of past bokuakaa, in which im invested in rarepair, kiss meme, pretty boys being roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antaeganist/pseuds/antaeganist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along the line, somehow, Oikawa had begun to call Akaashi ‘Keiji’, rather than ‘Akaachi’.</p><p>Even further along the line, Keiji began to call Oikawa ‘Tooru’.</p><p>And even further down the same line, they began an unlikely relationship, going from roommates to the worst of friends, to actual lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lyrical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samsara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsara/gifts).



> SO due to a game of epicmafia, Samsara and I ended up getting invested into Oikawa and Akaashi as a ship, and created an entire AU around them and well. This happened. BUT ALSO SPECIAL THANKS TO SAMSARA TO BETA READING THE WHOLE THING MULTIPLE TIMES AND HELPING ME FIGURE OUT THE ENDING <3
> 
> (In the kiss meme, this was 14: Kiss along the hips. I took it a little too far.)
> 
> EDIT: This is also a snippet/brief look into a work Samsara and I have been talking about, which I would LOVE for you all to read. It's called [One Man Parliament](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3936787/chapters/8820673) and it's the full OiAkaa story - or will be. Please take a look!

Akaashi is more lithe than Iwaizumi. Oikawa can tell that just from a glance at the other setter. Akaashi also resembles a porcelain doll better, with his paler skin and lips thats seemed to be constantly fitted into a pout, almost naturally. His eyes were more narrow than Oikawa’s, darker as well. And while Iwaizumi had short hair that stuck up in every direction, Akaashi had longer hair, with the ends that curled perfectly outwards without actually having curls.  


The worst part about Akaashi’s appearance, for Oikawa, is that the previous Fukurodani setter doesn’t even have to _try_. While Oikawa has to wake up earlier than he would ever like to, just to get his hair styled perfectly, make sure his skin is flawless, pretend to shave off the small amount of stubble that isn’t actually there. 

(Oikawa can’t grow facial hair to save his life - but it doesn’t stop him from buying shaving cream and slathering it onto his face, only to wipe it off after five minutes when the scent starts making him sneeze from there being too much too close to his nose.)

It’s incredibly unfair how Akaashi is basically perfection embodied, when Oikawa was so sure that was supposed to be _his_ title. After all, in high school, he had been deemed the Grand King (of course, it came from Tobio-chan’s little would-be wing spiker, so there wasn’t much meaning behind the words, in Oikawa’s opinion), and in Oikawa’s mind, someone with the title of ‘king’ was meant to be the embodiment of perfection.

(He had told Iwaizumi this one day in their third year of high school, once learning of his nickname from Hinata. Iwaizumi had to remind Oikawa about the past kings through history that did horrible things, were the least perfect people to exist, and Oikawa had retorted, “But they weren’t _Grand_ Kings like me!”)

But Akaashi… Oh, Akaashi was definitely something else. Being roommates with Akaashi made things interesting to say the least. (Oh, sure, Oikawa would have roomed with Iwaizumi, had Iwa-chan not gone off to another school. Pft, _med students_.) Oikawa wasn’t even sure how Akaashi had ended up his roommate - maybe it was because he had been in a single room his first year at university, and the board decided to grace another human being with the presence of the Great Oikawa Tooru.

It didn’t really matter how Akaashi had ended up Oikawa’s roommate - there was no issues, in Oikawa’s opinion. Two pretty boys in the same room, one an Astronomy and Astrophysics major, the other a Psychology and Behavioral Science major. In theory, the arrangement was fine, but at the same time, it was everything awful.

For starters, Akaashi was more strict than Iwaizumi had been with Oikawa - meaner, too. He was always chastising Oikawa for the dumbest things - like his 3 am sugar cravings, and by no means was Oikawa ever quiet when getting out of his bed to go down the hall to barge into Kuroo and Kenma’s room and dig through their stash of treats.

(Despite Kuroo and Kenma being roommates, it was almost never just those two in there. There had been one incident where Oikawa had walked in and found Kuroo spooning Daichi, both of them naked from the chest up, maybe entirely nude, Oikawa still wasn’t sure since the sheets were covering them, while Kenma sat in front of his computer with his headphones on, intently focused on the screen and the project he was working on.)

Oikawa had assumed that living with Akaashi would have been easy, kind of like living with Iwaizumi, but it wasn’t. Just because Akaashi was quiet, his words were sharper than any knife, especially compared to Iwaizumi’s. 

...Of course, somewhere along the way, Oikawa’s frustration with Akaashi turned into misplaced fascination, wanting to figure out more about the boy that wouldn’t give up any hints to his life. To start, Oikawa had given Akaashi a nickname - what was first Akaashi-chan turned into Akaachi, substituting the ‘s’ in Akaashi with the ‘c’ from chan. Oikawa had figured himself to be so clever - Akaashi found the nickname to be annoying, but it was better than Oikawa calling him Keiji without permission.

Oikawa’s fascination with Akaashi didn’t go unnoticed, not by a long shot, especially by the younger setter in question. Teasing came more frequently, more affectionate (this, however, was unnoticed by Oikawa), and instances where the two were face to face were more frequent. All on purpose, as well, not that Oikawa really recognized that.

***

The first time they ended up in bed together was Akaashi’s fault. Pressed too many buttons, teased a bit too much, and the end result was Oikawa pinning the (barely) shorter male to Akaashi’s bed, gaze burning, the same way it did when he played in a volleyball match. It might have been Akaashi’s intention, to bring Oikawa to this point. Get some form of confession out of him, but confessions were the last thing on his mind with Oikawa’s hands running along his body, touching every little bit of Akaashi that he could, mouth everywhere his hands had just touched.

Yeah, confessions had been the last thing on Keiji’s mind. The only thing on his mind had been _more, more, more_ , which Oikawa had been more than willing to oblige him with. He obliged easily as well, and when Akaashi was beginning to get bored with Oikawa focusing on one part of his stomach, taking his sweet time, he would switch it up without warning as Keiji was about to vocalize his annoyance, and instead vocalizing his surprise.

Keiji had learned that Oikawa was just as annoying in bed as he was outside of it, though a different type of annoying. An annoying that couldn’t be pushed aside or ignored, Oikawa wouldn’t let him. An annoying that was simply annoying because, for once, Tooru wasn’t _trying_ to be annoying - he was simply taking his time in pleasing Akaashi.

(It was the fact that Tooru was taking his time that was annoying. In the time it took Tooru to get Akaashi’s pants off, Bokuto would have already had Akaashi entirely undressed. Not that he was really comparing the two - it was impossible to. While Bokuto had been extremely eager to please Akaashi, he generally missed a few aspects of foreplay that Akaashi would have appreciated. Tooru didn’t miss these seemingly little points, being entirely too thorough in working Akaashi up.)

But dear lord did Tooru know how to work Akaashi up, learn that along his hips were the most sensitive. It was something they had both discovered unintentionally, when a brush of Oikawa's fingers against Akaashi's hips spurred a near violent reaction, a sharp gasp tearing from Akaashi's lips, and Oikawa couldn't get enough of it.

His lips pressed against the bone of Akaashi's left hip, where his fingers had been, running slightly chapped lips over the soft skin, all the way to the smaller setter's right hip. The result had been instant, Keiji's body arching more than he had known it could, fingers twisted into Tooru's once perfect locks.

With Bokuto, it had never felt that good. Maybe Bokuto simply had skipped over that part when teasing Akaashi, far too eager to realize how sensitive Akaashi's hips actually were. Such a simple mistake, leading to the young setter's downfall when it came to Oikawa discovering it. There was no way Oikawa would give up such knowledge, avoid touching Keiji there simply because of the reaction it gave. No, if anything, it would make his touches more frequent.

(That had also been the night that the two learned how much of a sucker Akaashi was for light dirty talk. Oikawa never went too in depth, but his words always spoke challenge. Akaashi would say one thing, Oikawa would counter it with a dirty promise.)

( _Along the line, somehow, Oikawa had begun to call Akaashi ‘Keiji’, rather than ‘Akaachi’._

_Even further along the line, Keiji began to call Oikawa ‘Tooru’._

_And even further down the same line, they began an unlikely relationship, going from roommates to the worst of friends, to actual lovers._ )

***

...Which led to the current situation. Oikawa, who couldn’t keep his hands to himself, and Akaashi who enjoyed Oikawa’s touch far too much, in an increasingly familiar position. Oikawa hovering over Akaashi, pushing the smaller’s shirt up with a single hand, his other hand resting on Akaashi’s lower back, pressed against the bone of Akaashi’s left hip.

“You’re taking too long again, Tooru.”

“You love it, though,” Oikawa hummed against Akaashi’s hip, teeth teasing over the skin as he glanced up at the pretty setter beneath him through his lashes. “You never stop me, after all.” Another kiss was pressed to a new spot along Akaashi’s hips, causing Akaashi to swallow thickly, pressing his lips together. The pattern continued, Akaashi swallowing back a gasp as Oikawa peppered kisses and small bites along his hips, and Oikawa doing his best to get a reaction out of Akaashi.

“Your odd fascination with my hips is _ah_ -,” Success, an actual audible gasp from Akaashi, Oikawa taking pride in watching Akaashi’s cheeks redden. “Astounding.”

“Because Keiji makes cute noises when he finally breaks his silence~” Oikawa laughed as Akaashi nudged him with his foot in irritation. “Oh, relax. Your noises are cute, and something I want to hear more of.”

To emphasize his point, Oikawa’s lips kissed _down, down, down_ until his mouth was pressed against Akaashi’s inner thigh with a smirk, the same one he always had when he knew he had something over Akaashi. It took all of Akaashi’s will to not look away from Oikawa, even as Tooru moved his his mouth to Akaashi’s arousal, lips pressing softly against the side of his cock, smirk still in place. 

( _Deciding that there was still too much between himself and Oikawa, Akaashi had ended up tugging his shirt off the remaining way, freeing Oikawa’s hand, allowing him to tease at Akaashi’s hip with his thumb._ )

Lips parting, Oikawa pressed the flat of his tongue against Keiji’s cock, starting at the base, smoothly working up to the tip, drawing a groan from Akaashi. One of the better things about Oikawa, in Akaashi’s opinion, was the fact Oikawa was so damn _good_ at giving head, and even better, had _perfect_ cock-sucking lips. It always made watching Tooru give him a blowjob more enjoyable.

Tooru teased his tongue over the head of Keiji’s cock, tip of his tongue ever so slightly teasing Keiji’s slit, circling the head entirely, before his lips replaced his tongue, wrapping around the head as Oikawa took Keiji into his mouth. Keiji could only watch, entirely transfixed and his own tongue feeling thick as he watched more of his shaft disappear into Oikawa’s mouth, the other’s hand moving down to circle around what wouldn’t fit.

( _Despite the fact that it seemed like Oikawa had a big mouth, Akaashi could quite honestly say that wasn’t something to take literally._ ) 

It was also a proven fact that Oikawa could not give head quietly, much like anything else he did. He would make too much noise, and Akaashi could hear the overly exaggerated sucking noises Oikawa was making, but at the same time, Akaashi could feel his cock getting more wet with Oikawa's saliva with every exaggerated noise he made.

Akaashi's head tilted back, a low groan escaping as Oikawa moaned around his cock, hand stroking the base leisurely as he worked his mouth around Akaashi, bobbing his head in time with his strokes, cheeks hollowing on the up pull of his mouth. The hand that wasn’t circled around the base of Akaashi’s cock came down, cupping his balls and rolling them gently in his hand.

"Tooru--" Akaashi gasped out, reaching down and threading his fingers into Oikawa's hair, curling around the too-soft curls and tugging lightly. Oikawa, as much as he complained about his hair getting messed up, loved his hair being tugged. Maybe it was the light sting of the hair being forced along the roots, or maybe the dull scratch of Akaashi's fingers against his scalp that he enjoyed so much. 

Tooru didn't reply, not verbally, instead sliding his mouth down over Akaashi's shaft as he hummed, wrenching forth a hissing gasp from the black haired teen. "Too--" Akaashi was cut off by the feeling of the head of his dick touching the back of Oikawa's throat. Pleasant feeling for him, but he could tell it wasn't the most comfortable for Oikawa, with how he had steadied his breathing, one eye shut as the other watered some as he repressed his gag reflex. He held it for a moment before quickly pulling his mouth off of Akaashi with a gasp, the trail of saliva visible to Akaashi. 

Giving a small, raspy laugh, Oikawa only winked at Akaashi before pressing his tongue flat against Akaashi's stiffness once more, cleaning up his mess while simultaneously slicking him up more, eyes catching onto the bead of precum gathering at the tip. Oikawa’s tongue pressed against the tip, almost eagerly catching the beads of precum, before wrapping his lips around the head once more, sucking relentlessly while circling it with his tongue.

“Tooru,” Akaashi sure had been saying Oikawa’s name a lot, not that Oikawa really _minded_. “I’m going to--”

“Then cum, Keiji…~” Oikawa hummed out, taking the words right out of Akaashi’s mouth, knowing he was still a little adverse to using the word cum when he could avoid it. Someday, though, he would get Akaashi to say it without hesitation. Pressing his thumbs into Akaashi’s sensitive hips again, Oikawa teased the underside of Akaashi’s cock, and perhaps it was the teasing of his hips mixed with the look Oikawa was his entire undoing.

Oikawa didn’t bother to pull away from Akaashi as he came, closing his eyes, cum covering his face in strands as he heard Akaashi’s broken groan as he came undone. Tooru could feel the strain against his fingers as he held Akaashi’s hips down as he unconsciously tried to thrust them up, failing miserably. Letting out a contented sigh, Oikawa sat back up fully, wiping off some of the cum that was about to drip off his chin with his thumb, making a very obvious point to use his tongue to clean off his thumb.

“ _Keiji_ , I think you got some in my hair…! It was so perfect today, too.” Looking down at Akaashi, though, Oikawa couldn’t really feel bitter. Flushed from the chest up, hands dropped down beside his head, chest heaving… Akaashi was prettier than usual. His eyes were half lidded in exhausted content, gaze focused on Oikawa’s dirtied face.

“It’s your fault for not moving, Tooru. Besides, you look even prettier like this, I think.”

Wiping off his face, Oikawa smirked at Akaashi’s comment. “Prettier, you say? Then, I know the perfect makeover for you later..~” Despite the dirty implications, to Akaashi, Oikawa’s promise for later sounded simply divine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sinner who loves OiAkaa too much fight me


End file.
